I Swear I'm Innocent
by Floss
Summary: Carys Stroud never knew her parents, never knew she was a witch until her eleventh birthday. Told through flashbacks of Carys's life. Pretty much full of original characters. The only familiar ones will be the baddies. Set during Voldy's first rise to pow
1. I want to go

**Disclaimer: I am not JKR. I have not created all of the characters. However Carys and Lisa belong to me, along with a few characters that will pop up later on. The ones you know are obviously not mine.**

Chapter one.

Carys Stroud had started life with her parents in a small sleepy Kent village. That was long before everything really began. It was well before she started school, Carys would spend seven years of her life in a very exclusive boarding school located somewhere in the north of the country. But at the time she knew none of this. She did not know that when she reached the age of four her parents would be killed in a car crash. That because of this she would be raised by her mother's best friend in a small flat somewhere in London. Her parents had been the only family she had, all that she had ever known.

She enjoyed a normal enough childhood. It was quiet at least, nothing more happened to upset Carys's life. That was until her eleventh birthday however. Shortly after that birthday Carys received a letter. She had never had a letter delivered for her before, except for those from the dentist concerning check ups. This letter was very different, and quite unexpected. The letter was, it said, from a school for exceptional youngsters. Carys did not understand who had sent her this letter. Or why. She wasn't exceptional. She was just normal, like all the other girls. So she had shown the letter to her mother's best friend, a woman who insisted that Carys call her Aunt Lisa, despite the lack of blood relation.

Lisa had thrown the letter away immediately. It was a joke, or a mistake. Carys didn't have her name down for any exclusive boarding schools. Her parents hadn't hadthe money for such things.

But not a week later another letter arrived. This one however was hand delivered. A severe looking woman was standing on the doorstep of Lisa Kay's two bedroom flat, holding an envelope exactly like the one that had arrived the previous week. Carys had been the one to open the door. The woman had smiled at her and said hello in what she hoped was a friendly and reassuring manner.

"Hello Carys. May I come in? I'm here to talk to Lisa."

Carys was stopped from answering when Lisa joined them at the door.

"I'm Lisa, who are you and what do you want? If you're selling something we're not interested. Thank you."

She made to close the door, not waiting for the strange woman to answer her questions.

"If you please I'm not selling anything. I'm here to talk to you about Carys and her future. My name in Minerva McGonagall and I work at a school for gifted children." the older woman said smiling despite the apparent rudeness and hostility.

"You're from that school? That Hogwards?"

"Hogwarts, yes. We're very interested in Carys. We feel she'd benefit from out school very much indeed."

"Well that's as may be, but I can't afford to send her to some boarding school. You're wasting your time."

Lisa made to close the door again, the woman was really wasting her time. Carys however didn't want her to close the door. She knew this woman was something special. There was something about her. This woman was not like other grownups.

"Oh but that's not a problem." the woman spoke up. She put her hand up to stop the door from closing. "We're not asking for any money. Her tuition is free. All we ask is that you take care of her during the holidays. Her father left money to cover the cost of her books and other essentials."

The door stayed open, Lisa was interested in what the woman had to say. It wasn't that she was a cheap woman, who didn't care about the little girl she was entrusted to look after. Times were hard, it was just her. She had to work, and look after Carys. Doing the two together was not easy. There was barely enough money to pay the rent and put food on the table. To pay for the little girl to go to some school she had never heard of was out of the question. She wanted the best for Carys, but the best cost money. And that was something that was in short supply.

"May I come in?" the older woman asked.

"Of course, where are my manners? Would you like some tea?"

Lisa opened the door completely. If the tuition really was free the least she could to was hear the woman out.

"Yes that would be lovely. Thank you."

They sat together in the kitchen, Carys had left to read alone in her room.

"I suppose I should start at the beginning." the older woman began. "Carys's father attended our school when he was a child. As such when she was born her name was immediately put down on our list. We do not expect you to pay anything towards her tuition. We are uh, funded by outsider donations."

"Oh ok. Look it's not the money, well it is partly the money. I'm just not sure you know. That I could just send her away to god knows where."

"That's perfectly understandable. But I can assure you she will learn things at Hogwarts that no other school in the country can offer. And wouldn't it be nice for her? A common with her father."

"I see what you're saying but I, well I just don't know."

Minerva nodded and smiled. She understood the young woman's reluctance.

"What sort of curriculum do you have?"

"Well now, that is the question. I know this is going to be hard for you to understand so I must ask you this first. Has Carys ever done something that you are unable to explain?"

"Uh well, I, well yes. Quite recently actually. She cut her doll's hair. Not that that's strange in itself. But well, I wouldn't buy her another one. And I watched her do it, cut the doll's hair I mean. Well the next day, the hair had grown back. The doll's hair! And I know it was the same doll because it has a mark over its eye. You think I'm mad don't you?"

"Not at all." Minerva smiled gently again. "You see Carys is a witch. Her father was a wizard. That's what Hogwarts is you see. A school for witchcraft and wizardry."

If Lisa was at all shocked by what she had just heard she didn't show it. It all made sense somehow.

"Oh well, that's ok then. I suppose she'd fit in better at Hogwarts than at another school. If she's a, a witch."

"There is no doubt in my mind. But before we make any decisionsperhaps we should ask Carys?"

"Yes, yes of course. Carys sweetie could you come here a minute please?"

It seemed that, being not far from the kitchen, Carys had heard everything that had been said.

"I want to go." she said as she entered the room. "Please can I go?"

"Of course sweetie, if that's what you really want. And if you find you don't like it you can always come home."

"Good" said the little girl. "When can I come?"

And that was how it all started. Little did she know that she would later spend many sleepless nights wishing she hadn't said yes.


	2. First Meetings

Chapter two. 

"Alright Stroud. We know you're in there, and we know what you've done. You're surrounded Stroud, you know that? And the Minister's given us permission to use the killing curse. Should we need to. But I don't want it to come to that. Now just throw your wand out and come out slowly with your hands above your head. Nobody needs to die today Stroud. Not even you."

Carys stood behind the door. The Auror wasn't lying. She knew she was surrounded and there was no way out for her. In truth she was frozen in fear.

"You don't understand." she shouted.

"Then we'll talk Stroud. Just don't give us any trouble and we'll have a nice little chat down at the Ministry."

"No, I'm innocent. I swear, I don't know what's happened. You have to believe me."

"Just throw your wand out Stroud. And then we'll talk."

"You're not listening to me." she cried out. "I don't know what's happened. I don't know how I got here. It's a mistake."

She fell to the floor, her back against the door. This was all wrong, things weren't meant to be this way. Someone had made a mistake.

Tears were running down her cheeks now, mingling with the dried blood and dirt she had encountered during the day. Her body shook as waves of fear and self pity convulsed through her. She dropped her wand, dimly hearing it roll away behind the shouts from outside. They were closing in now.

"Please," she wept. "Please don't so this. I'm innocent. I swear. It wasn't me. I don't know what happened but I swear I didn't do it."

She held her head in her hands, the heals of her palms digging into her eyes. They weren't listening to her.

"Come on Stroud."

"I'm innocent."

Footsteps shuffled nearer and she scrambled for her wand. This was it, every significant moment in her life filtered through her memory.

"Hello, mind if we come in?"

Carys looked up at the dark haired girl standing in the doorway. Behind her stood a boy of the same age, his blonde hair spiked to give him more height.

"Sure, sit down." Carys replied.

That was the first time she had met Ruby East and Devon Langford, on the Hogwarts Express. It had been the first day of term, of her very first year at the school. And they had been her first friends. She and Ruby were sorted into Ravenclaw, and Devon into Slytherin. Although they were in different houses the group was inseparable.

Each year as they grew older the trio grew closer. Carys and Devon would spend each Christmas at Ruby's home in South Wales. During the summer months the three would switch between Wales, London, and Devon's home in Scotland. Eventually Ruby and Devon became a couple, and Carys became the spare wheel. Though no one said it, when the two became a couple in sixth year, the group changed.

Ruby had Devon wrapped around her finger. Anything and everything Devon could do for Ruby was done in an instant. And in truth Carys became a little jealous. She felt like she had lost a friend and gained a couple. It was no longer Ruby, Devon and Carys. It was Ruby and Devon, and Carys.

But she didn't complain. Because all Carys had was Ruby and Devon. She had no other friends to turn to when the couple were being irritatingly together. Carys wasn't good at making new friends. She was ill at ease around strangers and was never sure she had said the right thing. As a result she very rarely said anything. At school this shyness was mistaken for snobbery. Ruby and Devon both came from well respected families. And despite her ignorance to her family's history, so was Carys.

Evan Stroud was well liked among the wizarding community. As was his muggle wife Violet. Violet had always known there was something different about Evan Stroud. The two had grown up on the same street, and had fallen in love shortly after Evan had graduated from Hogwarts. The two had died when a lorry collided with their car after a day out at the beach. It had been dark and the lorry hadn't had it's headlights on. Everyone had said it was a miracle that Carys had survived.

There was an outcry among the people who had known the couple the day after the accident. Surely there was no way it had been an accident? Surely there was an element of foul play? The truth was that powerful witches and wizards had been disappearing for a while. Many of whom were married to muggles and muggle born's. But people had yet to make that connection between such coincidental deaths. Carys had been four and a half at the time. She couldn't remember her parents, or the crash now. It was probably better that way. Though if it was intended to wipe out the entire Stroud family, the attempt had failed. Carys had lived on.

She grew up and inherited her father's gift of magic. She graduated from school with top marks and two best friends. And Carys Stroud went to work at the Ministry of Magic. She started out as a filing assistant in the Office of Magical Registry. In this department all witches and wizards currently living in Britain were registered. As were any abilities those witches or wizards had. As such, those few individuals with access to the files held a wealth of power. For the moment Carys was not one of those few. Although it was possible that sooner or later she would be promoted. She was well liked, and a hard worker. Her ambition to be the best that she could was evident.

But there were at least two things that would forever hold her back: one was her shyness. The other was Ruby. The other girl held sway over Carys like no other person ever could.


	3. For the Best

Chapter three. 

Carys remembered when she had stood on platform nine and three quarters for the last time. She had completed her final year at Hogwarts and would never be going back there. Her future was before her, and that was as much as she wanted to know.

She would be renting a small house, close to the flat she had grown up in under the care of her mother's friend Lisa. There was no way she could practice magic in her old home. Lisa had married, and had a child of her own during Carys's last year at school. Lisa's new family didn't know about Carys's secret, that was the way it should be. But before she could start her new life, Carys had one last loose end to tie up. She knew she had to keep what was left of her family safe. To do that she would have to erase the memory of the woman who had been so like a mother to her, and that of her husband too.

There had been an increase in strange goings on lately. People were disappearing, largely it was those with connections to half bloods and muggles borns. There was a fear that muggle members of wizarding families would be next. If Carys was to keep Lisa safe she would have to erase any knowledge of magic from the woman's mind. Unfortunately that meant modifying Lisa's memory of herself too. From now on, as far as Lisa knew, Carys had died in the crash that had killed her parents. It was almost heart breaking, knowing that she had to sever all ties with the woman. But it was necessary. She would rather Lisa was safe and oblivious than in danger just from knowing her.

Professor Dumbledore had warned everyone at the leaving feast that hard times were ahead. There would be many difficult choices for them to make. Carys had already made one of hers. She had discussed it with Dumbledore before she left the school, she valued his opinion. Her former teacher had been reluctant to agree at first, he had argued that family was an invaluable gift. Although, once seeing her desperation to keep her family safe he had conceded. It had been Dumbledore who had arranged her new accommodation.

And so she had set off from Charring Cross station with Albus Dumbledore's advice ringing in her ears: "Be quick and discreet, there is no time for long goodbyes in these dark days"

Carys stood on the doorstep of what she would no longer be able to call home. She took a deep breath and knocked the door, her wand was gripped firmly in her other hand.

"Carys! You're back."

She smiled and pulled the wand from her pocket. This was the right thing to do. It was necessary.

"I know you won't understand this Lisa, but I have to do it. To keep you safe. There's a lot of terrible things happening right now, and I don't want you involved. I am sorry though. Not that you'll remember."

"Darling what are you talking about? There's no need to worry about me, everything's fine."

"I'm sorry. Obliviate."

She modified Lisa's memory of her and quickly stowed her wand back in her pocket.

"I'm sorry love, do I know you?" Lisa asked, blinking dazedly.

"No I was just wondering if you could tell me where Turner Court is please?"

"Oh sure, just down this road, second on the left."

"Thanks."

Lisa closed the door. Carys sighed, one down, one to go. She walked down the steps on the block of flats. Lisa's husband Patrick wouldn't be home for another half hour. She'd wait for him outside and modify his memory before he got home to Lisa.

When she had finished protecting her family, Lisa's daughter Jo was barely a year old - there was no point modifying her memory, Carys headed in the direction of her new home.

She would be sharing a small two bedroom house with another girl from Hogwarts, who was in a similar situation. Lynne Evans had been raised by her grandparents. The couple were getting on now, being muggles, and Lynne could not bear to think of their last years being cut short for being related to her. Dumbledore, seeing that the two girls would have a common bond , had insisted they live together. They would be able to support each other when things got hard to bear. He had warned the two that there would be times when they longed for home, at those times they were to turn to the other girl for reassurance.

Although the two had this one thing in common that was all they knew about each other. Lynne had been a Hufflepuff, and had had her own group of friends separate to Carys. At the end of their time in school Lynne's group had moved apart, each were going in different directions. As such it was a new start for the two young women.

Sharing a small house meant that the two got to know each other quickly. Dumbledore had been right, their decision to separate themselves from the only family they had caused them to form a tight bond. While they had little in common, they became close friends. This fact caused Ruby East no end of jealousy. For a long time Ruby had been Cary's only female friend. Now someone else seemed set to take her place. She was not happy about this development.

Looking back at that time from her safety of the locked door Carys wondered that if maybe she had paid more attention she would have seen all this coming. Ruby's jealousy had been extreme and misguided. But it could have also been a sign of things to come. Ruby had been controlling even then. And that had escalated as the years went by. Could Carys have really seen herself end up like this all those years ago? Truthfully she doubted it, it seemed too far fetched to her now and she was living it.

Oh how she wished she had never befriended Ruby and Devon.

"I hate you two for what you've done to me." she whispered clutching her head in anxiety. It was quiet outside. Where were the Auror's?


	4. If only

Chapter four. 

She sat at her desk, towers of paper surrounding her. Carys had been in the Department of Registry for five months now. The wizard in charge, Arcadias Brown, had recently decided to change the filing system. It had been deemed that Carys, as the latest arrival to the department, should be given the honour of implementing Brown's change. This was the third change in the system Carys had had to orchestrate since starting her job. Apparently Brown was never truly satisfied with the way his documents were stored.

Carys sighed. She had been left alone in the office, everyone else had gone out to lunch. She stared at the pile in front of her. She was supposed to be sorting the documents by the person's mother's maiden name. It was a ridiculous way to file the magical register, but she did as she was told regardless.

"Ahoy matey."

Carys heard Ruby's voice filter through the paper mountains on her desk. Ruby was based in the Ministry cafeteria, though to say she worked there would be a lie. Ruby didn't work, she merely passed the time.

"Bit early for you to be on a break isn't it?" Carys asked.

"Honey you know me. I'm on a permanent break. So what's Brown the bastard got you sorting through today?"

"Ruby please don't call my boss that."

"Why? Because someone might overhear? We're the only ones here Car'. Or hadn't you noticed?" Ruby said perching herself on the edge of Carys's desk.

"Thank you I had noticed. But they'll be back soon. The last thing I need if grief because you can't control your tongue."

"Fancy playing hooky this afternoon?" she girl said, completely ignoring her friends' previous response. Ruby got up and wandered round the room, pulling out drawers and files as she went.

"You know I don't do that."

"Yeah, you're such a goody goody. Come take a walk on the wild side, you never know you might enjoy yourself."

"No Ruby. Besides I'm meeting Lynne after work to go food shopping."

"Yuk. Why do you bother with her? She's such a waste of space." she said as she made herself comfortable in the Supervisor's chair.

"I don't get why you don't like her. Lynne's lovely." Carys said, finally looking up from her work.

"She's boring. Come on Car' blow the whole day off and come have fun with me."

"Ruby you may not need your job but I need mine. Some of us aren't trust fund darlings."

"Some of us trust fund darlings are willing to share the wealth with friends in order to have a good time once in a while."

"Waste it all you mean." Carys muttered.

"Merlin you sound like my grandfather 'Learn the value of a knut Ruby, you'll never appreciate it otherwise'. We're young. We should be having fun."

"I can't afford fun."

"I'll pay."

"I don't want you to. Merlin Ruby you don't get it do you? Some of us aren't lucky enough to have rich parents. Some of us actually have responsibilities. You can be such a -"

"What? What can I be Car'? Come on spit it out!" Ruby demanded levelling her face to Carys's own.

"A spoilt brat."

"Well you want to know something? I'd rather be a brat than a wet blanket."

Carys watched as the shorter girl stormed off, slamming the door in her wake. The rush of air caused the towers of paper to tumble. Becoming more muddled than they already were.

"Damn it Ruby." Carys muttered. She lowered herself to the floor and attempted to re-organise the mess.

I should have just let her go then, Carys thought, hugging her knees to her chest. If she had last seen Ruby that day, no doubt Carys could have ended her days in her comfortable Ministry job. Maybe by now she'd have met a nice wizard and settled down? She had met a nice wizard once, but Ruby soon put paid to him. Ruby had put paid to everything Carys wanted for her life, in her own destructive and individual little way.

Why her? What had been so special about Carys Stroud? Surely there had been more suitable candidates? If only she had worked in the Department of Mystery and had access to time turners. She could go back and put it all right.

"Listen Stroud, we're not gonna wait much longer. Throw your wand out and follow with your hands up.

If only.


	5. Part and Party

Warning some swearing in this chappy, just thought I'd let you know.

Chapter five - Part and Party.

"Come on slow poke! We'll be late." Ruby said taking hold of Carys's arm and pulling her along.

"It's a party, what does it matter if we're late? Who's gonna care?"

"Look some of these people are very particular about punctuality. Just move your arse will you?"

"Who's party is this? No offence Rubes but you don't have any other friends apart from me and Devon. You're not a people person."

"They're friends of the family. They're older, which is why they're so fussy about lateness. Come on! I don't want to wind anyone up tonight."

Carys lapsed into silence and followed her friend down yet another dark street.

"Are we there yet? This is a hell of a way to walk for a sodding party. And I still don't get why I couldn't bring Lynne along. She could do with a night out."

"Because sweet little Lynne really wouldn't get on with these people. Besides she's boring and I can't stand her. Right we're here, cover your ears. You can't know the password until you're a member."

"Ruby, we're in the middle of a stinky alley."

"How long have you been a witch now? The party's hidden dipstick!"

"Oh."

"Cover your ears will you?"

Carys did as she was told, she shut her eyes too for good measure. When Ruby pulled her hands from her ears the sounds of dripping water and ominous shuffling had disappeared. If it wasn't for the smell of rotting garbage she could almost imagine she was somewhere else. She felt a tug at her shirt sleeve and then opened her eyes. The light streaming through the newly appeared door was almost blinding after the near pitch black of the alley.

"Welcome to my sanctuary Car', you'll love it here."

The room beyond the door was cloudy with smoke and looked only slightly cleaner than the alley outside.

"It's uh, nice."

"I know it looks like a shit hole, it's the people that make it great. You really have no idea."

Carys stepped over the threshold, into what she would later call hell. The room was crowded with people, mostly older men, the few women she saw were either bored looking or serving drinks .

"What is this place?"

"Heaven Car', absolute heaven."

Ruby moved deeper into the room and Carys then saw that she had three choices: leave, stay where she was, or follow her friend in deeper. There were many times in the days to come where Carys wished she had settled with the first choice. As it was she hurried to catch up with Ruby, not wanting to be left alone. It was the second biggest mistake of her life, the first being befriending Ruby to start with. She eventually caught up with the dark haired girl at what was passing for the bar at the "party".

"Here, get this down you."

Ruby handed her a glass of yellowish liquid. Carys took it and shouted her thanks over the crashing noise of the crowd. There was no music, just voices vying for prominence, Carys could scarcely make out a single word. She sipped the drink she had been given, it tasted of lemon and elderflower though there was something else behind it. Sharper and undefinable. She drank it down anyway.

"Another?"

"Please. Seriously Rubes what is this place? It's not like any party I've ever been to."

"That's because you don't get out enough to see real life. Trust me, you'll learn to love it."

Carys gazed around her, the second drink clamped firmly in her hand. There were no familiar faces, and the voices she could hear weren't exactly friendly. On the contrary they sounded harsh, challenging. This was not a meeting place for chit chat after a long day at the office. There was something more to this place.

"I'm telling you mate, shut your trap for once eh?"

Carys leaned in slightly, the better to hear the conversation of the two men next to her.

"You shut your trap. I'm telling you, the more important ones get them bigger. He does it see, to show his favourites. That way everyone knows their place."

"Well let's see yours then. See if we can't put you in your place."

Carys turned her back to the men. She didn't know what they were talking about but she was pretty sure she did not want to see whatever it was they were going to be comparing.

"See mine's bigger than yours!" the first man said.

"Don't be soft, mine's bigger."

"Hardly. Besides mines darker."

"So?"

"Shows I can handle pain better. The darker they are the more they hurt when he did it."

"Now I know you're talking shit."

"I am not!"

"Sod off, you don't know what you're talking about."

"Ask him! Ask him who's is the biggest, who's more important. Go on, ask him."

Sensing the argument was about to turn violent Carys moved and positioned herself the other side of Ruby. The girl was listening, enraptured, to the group of men in front of her. Carys figured they were boasting about Quidditch or something and only half paid attention.

"I'm telling you baby I've done loads. He trusts me see? Knows I'll get the job done."

"Hey its not like any of us aren't up for it. If he asks we're only too happy to do want he says."

"Tell you what, I love it when they beg."

"Hah! Tears running down they're stupid little faces."

"Is it only muggles you deal with?" Ruby asked fluttering her eyelashes.

"These lot do. Not me. I've been going after those who oppose him for years now. But you've gotta be careful. No one notices a few muggles kicking it. But when you go after a fellow wizard, you really gotta watch your back. They can fight back see, so you gotta be clever. I blew up one of those things they use to get round in. My first job that was. Blew that car right up, and them that was in it. I wiped out a whole family. Everyone thought they'd just crashed."

"Why would you do that?" Carys asked.

"Cos he told me to. His lordship offered friendship first. Stroud said he'd rather die. Well he got his wish."

"Stroud?"

"Yeah Evan Stroud. And his wife and kid."

"Why did you bring me here? Is this some kind of sick joke?" Carys shouted before turning and heading for what she hoped was the exit. This place, Ruby had called it heaven. It couldn't be further from it. These people were murderers. They were proud of themselves. They'd killed her family. They thought they'd killed her too. She had to get out.

* * *

Sorry I've been so long posting, things seem to be getting on top of me lately. I don't know what's more important posting or work?


	6. An offer you can't refuse

**Sorry it's taken me so long to get this out to anyone that's interested. It'll be a double post as some kind of treat!**

Chapter six.

She had apparated home as soon as she was through the door of the party. She was shaking all over, incapable of comprehending what had just happened. She left so quickly that she missed the exchange between Ruby and Devon.

"Was that Carys? What the hell was she doing here?"

"I thought I'd try to soften her up to the idea."

"Are you crazy? You know the type of people who like to come here. That nutter who reckons he killed her family!"

"Yeah we bumped into him."

"What?"

"Well how was I to know he'd be here?"

"He's here every night Rubes, always shooting his mouth off. You know that, don't act like you don't."

"Well how was I supposed to stop her overhearing? Cover her ears and go la la la la la?"

"What did she do?"

"She freaked out and left Devon. Honestly what else would she do? She thinks some random guy at a party that I took her to killed her family."

"You stupid bitch! I can't believe you brought her here. It's too soon. We were meant to explain it to her first, introduce her to a few of the harmless ones first."

"We need to get a move on Devon. He won't wait forever."

"I know that, but we agreed to take it slowly. She'll never trust us now."

"Me."

"What?"

"Me. She'll never trust me again, but she doesn't know that you're involved. It could still work."

"She'll figure it out." he said as he began pacing.

"Then we'll have to speed things up. You go get her. I'll go explain my mistake to him, hopefully he'll understand. If he knows we're bringing her he shouldn't be too angry. He's wanted the Stroud's for so long now."

"Fine, but be careful. Try to look sorry for what you've done. I don't want him going all vengeful because you were impatient."

"Ok just get her there."

The two apparated to their separate destinations. Devon appeared behind the bins outside the house in Turner Court. He crept to the door and unlocked in quietly, hoping that Carys hadn't roused Lynne from her bed for a shoulder to cry on. The house was silent as he trod on muted footsteps to the living room. Carys was sitting on the floor sobbing softly. There were no other lights on so he concluded that Lynne must still be in bed. There was a chance he could salvage this night after all. Thank Merlin. He moved behind the girl he had called a friend all these years and clamped a hand over her mouth. He apparated before she could make a noise. Ruby would have had time to explain by now. If not, well he'd soon meet the consequences.

"My lord, I beg your pardon for this intrusion. I have news. I fear I have been too hasty. I tried to convince the girl to join us too soon. She panicked Sir and fled."

"This neither surprises, not pleases me East."

"My apologies my Lord are most deep and humble."

"Liar! You haven't got a humble bone in your body."

"My Lord, if it pleases you Devon has gone to collect her as we speak. Before she can tell anyone. You could hold her prisoner or put her to use now."

"It is of little consolation East. What I do with the girl is no longer your business. When your accomplice arrives you will bring her straight to me. Then report to Malfoy for your next assignment."

"Yes my Lord, thank you."

"Get out of my sight."

Devon arrived shortly after Ruby was dismissed. Carys pulled away, searching her surroundings for some form of help. Where was she? What was going on? They were in a courtyard of what looked like an abandoned country house. She began to back away, desperate for escape.

"Impedimentia."

She fell to the ground, unable to move. Devon had kidnapped her, for what? She heard a door open and close, followed by swift footsteps.

"Oh thank Merlin, you got her."

"What did he say?"

"He wasn't happy. But he'll take her. We're to be given a new assignment."

"She's our assignment!"

"Not anymore. We messed up."

"You did you mean."

"You're to take her to him. Then we have to report to Malfoy."

"Well this is a fantastic mess you've landed us in. thanks a lot Ruby."

"I'm sorry ok. Let's just finish this we'll do better next time."

Carys felt her body rise, she had no control over it. She heard the door open again and was escorted through it by her two "friends".  
"What's going on?" she asked.

"Just keep quiet Car', do what he says. It's easier that way." Ruby answered.

"Do what who says?"

"Be quiet."

She felt her body hit the floor and saw two pairs of feet retreat out the corner of her eyes.

"Finite incantatum."

Her body was her own again. She sat up as the feeling rushed back through her limbs. Her heart pounded, something was very wrong.

"Where am I?"

"Silence. I have not allowed you to talk. You speak when I say you can.."

The voice was cold and harsh. Far worse than those at the party, there was malice and spite behind it. It came from the shadows, echoing in the corners of the large room. Carys moved to get up, her hand creeping towards her pocket and her wand.

"Accio wand."

She was on her knees now, defenceless. She saw now that she was in some sort of foyer. It was poorly lit, if not for the moon streaming through the windows it would have been pitch. Though she could see a large chandelier above her.

"Who are you?"

She braced her hands on the floor, trying to stand.

"I said silence!" the voice roared.

She felt her hands snap behind her back, her cold sweaty palms forced together.

"I did not say you could move. But, as you ask, I am the man you shall call Lord. You will not speak my name. no one will ever dare."

"Why am I here?"

"Because I want you here. Many years ago I asked your father to join me. He choose death. I gave him that. I'll put the same proposal to you now. Join me."

"In what?"

"You know what. You know why so many muggle lovers and mud bloods have died. I will make the wizarding race pure. And you will join me."

"You can't make me do anything I don't want to."

"Couldn't I? Mulciber, I have a new friend for you."


	7. A beginning of sorts

Chapter seven. 

Ruby and Devon trudged out of the hall and back into the courtyard. Malfoy was already waiting for them.

"Well if it isn't the terrible twosome. My, my, didn't we make a big mistake? I'm surprised you dared show your faces."

"Yeah well some of us have spine Malfoy." Ruby sneered.

"Some of us knew you would fail. Including the Dark Lord."

"He knew?"

"We all knew. The only reason you were given the assignment was because you already knew the girl. It saved time instead of sending someone else in to gain her trust."

"I don't get it, why bother with us if he knew we were going to fail?"

"It was a test."

"Shit." muttered Devon.

"Quite. Now the Dark Lord has another assignment for you. Hopefully you will find yourselves more than capable this time. In one week's time you are to go to the girl's abode."

"I thought we weren't going to be involved with her anymore?"

"If you let me finish. You will go at a time when you know she will not be home. If her, ah, housemate is home you will kill her. If not you wait for the young lady to return and then dispense of her. It is vitally important that this woman's life is ended. So don't mess up."

"Yes sir."

"I'm not a school teacher East, there's no need to call me Sir."

Malfoy swept away, leaving the couple in the darkened courtyard.

"Oh I hate him. 'I'm not a school teacher East'. Shouldn't act so bloody superior then should he? What is he? Like four years older than us?"

"Still, he's in the Dark Lord's trust, you shouldn't upset him."

"By the looks of it we're in His trust now."

"What do you mean? We messed up."

"Oh please, that was just Malfoy acting up again. You heard him, it's 'vitally important' what we're going to do."

"I think maybe Malfoy means it'll be our heads for the chop if we mess up again."

"If they thought we were going to mess up they wouldn't give us this job."

"They knew we were going to mess this up. What makes you think they don't know the same thing now?"

"What makes you think they don't know that we won't?"

"Ugh! This is giving me a headache. I'm going home. Meet me in the bandstand in Victoria park tomorrow at two."

"Viccy park at two."

The pair apparated their separate ways once more. They'd discuss their action plan the next day.

Carys awoke the next day with a sore head. Her mind felt fuzzy, she couldn't remember much of the night before, it all seemed blurry and dream like. There had been a party, lots of people, she remembered having a few drinks but that was it. And Ruby. For some reason she felt angry at Ruby. The two had obviously argued again. It was happening more and more often lately, well let that be the end of it. If the pair of them couldn't get on anymore they'd best just not bother. That would mean she wouldn't see Devon anymore either.

Not that that was any great loss. Devon had stopped being her friend and had become Ruby's boyfriend a long time ago. Let them have each other. She was better off without them. She had Lynne and her friends from work. When she thought about it, she didn't really have all that much in common with them anymore. It was a shame, but that was life.

Her eyes were blind with tears. How could this be happening? They had it all wrong. It wasn't her fault, it was nothing to do with her.

This was all just another dream. A continuation of the nightmares she'd been living with for months. It wasn't real. She'd wake up soon. Oh please, Merlin let her wake up.

"Help me." she sobbed.

Someone had to know this was all wrong. That she was innocent. But where were they if they did? She was here alone. No one could help her now. Even if they could it was doubtful that they'd be able to make the Auror's see sense. They were out for blood now. What had happened was serious. Someone needed to be held accountable. And it seemed she was that person.

"I didn't do it. I swear I didn't."

"The evidence all points to you Stroud. We know you did it. We just don't know why."

"I didn't do it!"

"Calm down Carys." Moody said, cutting all other thoughts short. "We won't hurt you unless you give us cause to. Let's just talk this through. Throw your wand out and we'll talk."

"You won't listen, no one will."

Images flashed through her mind. Her parent's taking her to the seaside. Going to live with Lisa. McGonagall's visit. Her first day at school. Her last day too. Her appointment at the Office of Registry. Ruby, Devon, Lynne, Lisa, and all the other people. Everything, every last thing led to here and now. Sitting on a damp, dusty floor of a warehouse in the middle of nowhere. Surrounded on all sides. Hunted like a fox. They were braying for blood. Her blood. They wouldn't get it.

If all they things that they said were true then she might be able to fight her way out. Then what? Run, hide, find out the truth. But she knew the truth. It was locked away in her mind. She held the secret of who she really was. Although now she wasn't so sure of who that was.

"You want to talk? We'll talk. But I'm not moving. I'm not leaving here. I'm not giving you my wand. So talk. What have I done. Tell me!"

"Sir, she's stalling."

"I know Bellamy. What other choice do we have, let her stall."

"But sir!"

"What do you want to know Carys?"

"What I did. Everything you say I did. I want you to tell me everything. I've got time for that, how about you?"

"We've got all the time in the world. Where shall I start?"


	8. Gas Leak

Chapter eight. 

When Carys went to work the following week she didn't bump in to Ruby once. Not even in the Ministry lunch room, where she worked. No one had seen her this past week. Most people said this was no great loss, Ruby had an unfortunate habit of rubbing people up the wrong way.

Life carried on as normal. The week flew by, even without her former friend's daily visits, soon it was Friday. Carys and Lynne were going to have a girly night in, junk food and trashy muggle movies were the order of the night. As Lynne would finish work earlier than Carys, she volunteered to get the goods in.

When Carys arrived home she found something rather unexpected. Her home was swarming with Ministry officials, Aurors' no less.

"What's going on? What are you doing here?" she asked a young woman taking notes.

"I'm afraid that's none of your business madam. If you could step aside, for your own safety."

"What's going on."

"Gas leak or something like that. Please, move along madam."

"Look I live here."

"Oh well, that's very much a different matter. Excuse me, please, I thought you were a muggle."

"So what the hell's going on?"

"We received a tip off of some dark activity that may occur at your residence."

"What dark activity?"

"Confidential, I'm afraid."

"Where's Lynne? My housemate, is she ok?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that madam." the woman said. She moved to walk off, Carys grabbed her arm.

"Who are you?"

"Karen Ernest. Auror's office."

She pulled herself from Carys's grip and marched off towards the two storey house.

"Could someone please tell me what's going on here? This is my home!"

"If you could stand back please madam." A young wizard asked, ushering Carys away from the house. "They're bringing out the prisoners." he added in a whisper.

"Prisoners? Look what's this all about?"

"Well I probably shouldn't say."

"This is my house! I want to know what's going on."

"Well, they call themselves Death Eaters. Say they work for a Lord or some such thing. Very into the Dark Arts. I've been in the attendance of the capture of three so far."

"So what have they done here?"

"Nothing. But we got a tip off that they were going to attempt a murder."

"From who? On who?"

"Anonymous source."

"Who were they attempting to murder?"

"Young witch named Lynne something or other." he said with a knowing nod. "Ah here come the prisoners now."

Carys looked to her front door, coming out were a witch, flanked by two wizards, followed shortly by three more wizards. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was Ruby and Devon. There had to be a mistake. Her friends weren't Death Eater's, whatever that meant. Yes neither had hardly liked Lynne, but she couldn't imagine that they'd ever try to hurt her.

"Are you sure you have the right people?"

"Well that's the thing. The tip off was very specific. Name, date, time, location. We think a Seer may have predicted the whole thing."

"But you could be wrong?"

"Doesn't matter, they've got the Dark Mark on their arms."

"And that is?"

"A sign of their allegiance to Him."

"What does it look like?"

"A skull, with a serpent coming out through the mouth."

"On their left arm."

"So you know then? Let me see your arm!"

"They showed me. Said if I wanted I could get one too. I thought it was just a dumb tattoo."

"And did you?"

"No, honest. Look." she said, rolling up her shirt sleeve.

"Smart girl. If you want my advice I'd stay away from that lot. And anyone else they associate with."

He left with a sharp nod to indicate that he meant business. Carys couldn't get her head around the whole situation. A Dark Lord, Death Eater's, murder. It was all so sinister. She felt a chill that had nothing to do with the early Autumn evening.

"Now Miss Stroud. I'll be wanting to have a word with you." it was the woman again, Karen. "Is now a good time?"

"I'm sorry this is all so confusing."

"It won't take long. I hear you know our two prisoners? Did they ever try to recruit you?"

"What? No. What is this about?"

"Would you be able to swear that under Veritaserum?"

"Yes. Could you please explain what's going on?"

"Nothing for you to worry about. Did they mention who they worked for? Their master as it were."

"No."

"You have no idea why they would try to hurt your housemate?"

"No. they didn't get along. But I never thought they'd do anything like this."

"That's all Miss Stroud. The ministry would greatly appreciate it if you did not mention any of today's events to anyone."

"But I don't understand what's happened today."

"All the better for you. Good day."


	9. Promotion

Chapter nine. 

'Disappearances at the Ministry.'

'It has come to the Prophet's attention that several Ministry officials and prominent figures in the community are missing. Some may in fact be dead. A leak at the Minister's office informed us of this startlingly news today. While no-one was available for comment, it is clear that something is going on.'

Carys skimmed the short article in the morning paper. It was nothing of any interest, very few things that had been printed lately were.

She fidgeted in her chair. The seats outside Arcadias Brown's office were always uncomfortable. She had been called to the head-office as soon as she arrived that morning. But she was still waiting to be seen. So far seven people had been and gone, and she still hadn't been called in for her urgent meeting with the big boss. She sighed and rolled her eyes as yet another person passed her, Mr Brown's Secretary Mimi.

"Oh Mr Brown, will see you now." Mimi said, as she pushed the door open.

Carys held back her urge to shout 'At last' and followed the older blonde into the main office. Like every other Ministry office of the time, Arcadias Brown's office screamed dull and boring. The walls were painted a uniform pistachio green. The colour was far from appealing, if anything it gave off the aura of cold, starched civility. It reminded you of hospitals and all the joys they held.

Brown's desk was the archetypal example, large and imposing. You knew there was a right side and a wrong side to the desk. At that moment Carys wasn't sure which side she was on, or which side she wanted to be on.

"Sit down, Strand." he muttered, as he saw Carys hovering in the doorway.

"It's Stroud sir." Mimi whispered.

"All the same if you ask me. Anyway Stroud I've asked you here for some important business."

"Sir."

"A position has, ah unexpectedly become available. Your supervisor Mr Kien and his assistant Miss Walker have, how you say, well they've...Mimi help me find the words."

"They've taken a leave of completely certain permanent absence."

"Quite. Anyway the gist of it is you're being promoted Stroud. You're in charge of the department for the foreseeable future."

"Sir I couldn't possible handle all that work myself. The filing alone! There's new paperwork everyday."

"Indeed, Miss Lucas here, and myself of course, are currently interviewing for your assistant. And a fellow or two to carry on your job."

"Unfortunately there's only been one applicant so far." Mimi giggled.

"Yes and he was largely unqualified. I say we shunt him down to the Owl offices, let them deal with him." Brown's speech was directed at his secretary. "Well what are you waiting for woman? Miss Stroud I expect you to maintain this office in the manner that it has been run since its inception. If not better. Off to work with you girl."

"Yes, sir."

Her head started to thump as she began to make sense of it all. She had only been a member of the department for seven months. All she had been allowed to do so far was too make tea and coffee or move files from one end of the room to the other. She couldn't run the place even if she wanted to. To be told that she was being promoted so soon was astounding.

She sat down at her small desk, not registering that it was no longer hers. Mr Kien's and Miss Walker's desks' remained empty.

"Leaves of completely certain permanent absence."

It sounded official, that was sure enough. But what exactly did it mean? Mr Kien was a happily married man, who had loved his job. As for Miss Walker, she was keen on getting her superior's job. So why quit now?

Carys glanced around her. The room was almost pitch black, save for one guttering candle that was throwing awkward shapes against the walls. She picked up the light and moved towards the lump on the floor. Drawing the candle closer she saw that it was a body. She stood up and nudged it with her foot. It rolled over to reveal the person's face, frozen in horror. It was Mr Kien. A scream behind her pierced the air. There was a flash of light, a thud and then silence once more as Mrs Kien fell to the floor.

Carys woke with a start. She had had such a vivid dream that she was shaking. But that was all it was, just a bad dream. After all the strange activity of the past few weeks she supposed her mind was playing tricks on her. She'd talk it over with Lynne when she got home, make sense of it all.

But then Lynne had moved out. She remembered now. Gone to stay with another friend. She hadn't felt safe in the house since that day the Ministry had come to arrest her would be murderers. So Carys was alone. With that discomforting thought she fell once more into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

**So two short chapters for you, and that's it. I have no more. I really need to finish this puppy. I've got the idea a-flowing once more, but as for when they'll flow onto paper (or a screen) is anyone's guess. Hope they were worth reading : )**


End file.
